


If the world was ending (you'd come over right?)

by ZoeZoaZia



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avata, Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), F/M, Just buddies who love each other, M/M, The Gaang - Freeform, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeZoaZia/pseuds/ZoeZoaZia
Summary: If the world was ending, what would you do?The Gaang plays that game, and some questions hit deeper than others."Hey Zuko. If the world was ending, would you let me kiss you?""Sokka, the world is ending, kiss me."
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I write this while listening to "If the world was ending" by JP Saxe, so pls listen to that while reading because I always cry so comment if you cried or not?
> 
> ALSO if you message me on Tumblr (@zoezoazia) with a request for something to happen in my stories that I write, I will try my bestest to add it in!  
> so basically you get to form to story to whatever you want to happen and i'll write it. :)

It was a game.

Nobody actually remembered how it started, (Sokka declares otherwise and says he started it, no one argues with him), but the way that it worked was simple.

The Gaang would be doing something, like sparring or sitting around the campfire idlily chatting, when someone would jokingly ask,

“If the world was ending, would you ___?”

Then everyone would answer with their opinions on whatever the question was.

It could be a funny question like, “Hey Aang, if the world was ending, would you finally fess up to your feelings about Katara?” (And while Sokka was an annoyance sometimes, Aang had to give him a little bit of credit for waiting until Katara wasn’t with them.)

It could also be a serious question like, “If the world was ending, would you give your life

helping a child, so that they could live for five minutes longer?”

_That question was asked a week or two after Zuko joined them. The campfire was the only thing making noise for a little while, when surprisingly to almost everyone, Zuko spoke up. “I would. A child’s life is wonderful and innocent, and if I can make them live for an extra five minutes so they can say goodbye to their parents or siblings, I would do everything in my power to make that happen._

_That was the day that Katara began to fully trust Zuko, Aang admired him even more, Toph decided to adopt him as her big brother, and Sokka? Well, that was the day that a little flicker of love started kindling in his heart. He wasn’t at all surprised by Zuko’s answer, because he knew right from the moment he joined them, that he could trust Zuko with his life._


	2. Chapter 2

_Crash!_

That was the first thing that Sokka woke up to. The second was the sound of Katara faintly saying something, and it didn’t take long for Sokka to wake up and figure out who she was talking to. He could recognize that deep, raspy voice anywhere.

“Sorry, Katara. I… wasn’t watching where I was shooting.” Zuko said.

“Well maybe you should! I’ve spent the past thirty minutes working on breakfast, then you have to go and drop a tree on it.”

That’s what got Sokka moving. He sleepily stumbled over to the window to see Zuko slouched over, Katara in her scolding posture, (hands on her hip, occasionally taking one hand off to point to things in annoyance), and a tree right in the middle of a cracked pot in the campfire.

Sokka sighed, and decided that helping Zuko out was more important than sleep at the moment.

“Katara, what happened?” He asked as he walked out the front door.

Katara scowled. “Zuko happened, that’s what.” Then a smile lit her face. But no, not a nice smile, an evil smile. “He can tell you all about it while the two of you make breakfast in the kitchen.”

“W-what? I didn’t do anything!” Sokka stuttered

“Yes, but you just happened to be out here while I dealt out the consequence, so have fun you two!”

And with that, Katara walked swiftly inside, leaving the two boys gawking outside with what just happened.

<><><><><><><><><><>

“Um, do you even know how to cook?” Sokka asked Zuko as he started getting out supplies for cooking.

“Why would you think I don’t?”

Sokka gestured to Zuko’s whole body, “You were a prince for thirteen years where you had servants at your beck and call. I’m guessing you didn’t even set foot in the kitchens. Like ever.”

Zuko flushed. “You don’t have to go around stereotyping all royalty you know. I do cook, but I like baking better.”

Sokka stopped his rummaging around for a saucepan for a few seconds to look at Zuko. “You? Bake?” He started laughing hysterically, and almost missed what Zuko said next.

“It was the only place in the palace that father would not look for me. He refused to enter wherever the servants lived because apparently “Royalty does not dirty themselves with the shame of being anything less.” The cooks taught me how to cook and bake, and I spent hours down there at a time talking with them a learning different things.”

There was silence for a little while, the Sokka shuffled over to Zuko and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. Zuko looked up at him and moved his arms a little wider, in invitation for a hug. Sokka hugged him tightly, and didn’t draw attention to the little wet spot growing on his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Zuko. I should have never assumed anything, and I definitely shouldn’t have made fun of you. Ozai didn’t deserve to be a father, ever. What he currently deserves is a big, fat kick right between his legs.”

Zuko snorted, and Sokka took that as a sign to continue. “What we’re going to do next is cook such an amazing breakfast that Katara will be so amazed that she’ll forgive us the second she takes her first bite. Then she’s going to make us take over meal times, so that every morning we get to talk and have some time to ourselves. Got it?” He pulled away to look Zuko in the eye to show him he was serious.

Zuko nodded hesitantly, and slowing a smile began to appear on his face.

“That’s the spirit! Come on, lets do this.”

<><><><><><><><><><>

“Oh, Spirits how come we’ve never had you guys cook for us before? You’re way better than Katara.” Toph announced after she’d taken her first bite.

“I would be mad at Toph for saying that, but it’s honestly true.” Katara said. “I think we need to have you guys cook for us from now on.”

Sokka smiled at Zuko. _I knew it_. He mouthed.

Zuko just responded by rolling his eyes and stuffing a biscuit in his mouth.

“Hey Katara,” He mumbled around his biscuit, “If the world was ending, would you want to cook one last meal?”

“Oh, hell nah. I hate cooking, I only did it because I didn’t think anyone else could cook!”

“But you know that I cook.” Sokka told her.

Katara sighed, “Yes, but I didn’t know it was this good.”

“When did you learn to cook Snoozles?” Toph asked him.

“Well,” Sokka started, “It was after my dad and all the men left to fight, and I was always hungry. Like, I mean always. I was a growing boy, and there wasn’t that much food to go around, and as it was, it was pretty bland. I was the only older boy left in the tribe, and I would always get in the women’s way as they cooked and sewed and did basic women stuff— not that cooking and sewing is only for women, I just meant like the stuff that all the women did!” He hastily said when Katara began to glare at him.

Toph laughed at him. “Snoozles, we know. Go chug your ‘Respect women juice’ then get on with the story.”

Zuko raised an eyebrow. “Respect women juice?”

Katara leaned over, “When we got to Kyoshi island, Sokka could not believe that the women were badass fighters instead of the men, and he got his ass kicked by Suki, his first girlfriend. He proceeded to never underestimate women again.”

Zuko laughed at that, and Sokka realized that he loved that sound and wanted to hear it for the rest of his life. It took a moment to Aang to get his attention to continue the story.

“Right, where was I?”

“The sewing and cooking stuff.” Toph reminded him.

“Ah yes. I would always get in their way, and eventually Aunt Lilu had had enough. She took me by the arm and dragged me to her igloo, where she spent the next two hours making me cook sea prunes and penguin seal jerky—”

“Wait, you eat the penguin seals?” Aang cried in disbelief, “I’m never eating your jerky again.”

“Well I’m fine with that, it means I get to have more to myself.” Sokka said haughtily.

“For fucks sake Snoozles get on with the story. Some of us have hot dates to get ready for.”

“Seriously?”

“No, you idiot.”

Katara sighed her ‘Mom’ sigh. “Toph, language.”   
“Yes, mooooooom.”

“Tui and La can I please get on with my story?” Sokka huffed. Everyone quieted down. “Thank you. As I was saying, Aunt Lilu took me every day for two hours and taught me all the stuff that the women in our tribe would do. And, my amazing cooking skills combined with Zuko’s pretty good baking skills add up to this delicious breakfast.”

“My baking skills are only pretty good? Why are mine pretty good and yours amazing?” Zuko asked dryly.

Sokka flopped down next to him and flung and arm over his shoulder, pulling him close. “Because my dear boy, my entire being and cooking is amazing. While your entire being is perfect, your baking skills could be a little less on the spicy side.”

Zuko sucked in a short breath, not big enough to be noticed, at least, not until he choked on his berry he was currently eating and began hacking and coughing to get it out.

“Oh, fuck Zuko’s choking, Katara help him.” Toph said, a second before he started.

Katara sprang up and hurriedly got the berry out of his throat, leaving Zuko wheezing on the ground, and a worried Sokka helping him sit up.

“Sorry, I think I just breathed wrong.” Zuko gasped as he lowered himself back into his seat.

Toph smirked, “Mhm. _Breathed wrong_.”

Zuko shot her a glare, even though he knew she couldn’t see it.

“Zuko, are you alright?” Aang asked kindly.

Zuko was _very_ much aware of Sokka’s left hand on his thigh, and his right hand rubbing slow circles on his back, and it definitely did not help with focusing his train of thought. “Um, yeah,” he said awkwardly, “I’m sorry for worrying everyone, I’ll try not to do it again.”

“Yes please,” Sokka snorted, “I would rather if you didn’t die on me anytime soon thank you very much.”

“Yeah, who else would I have to kick ass in training?” Toph butted in.

Sokka waved a hand in front of her face sarcastically, “Um hello, I’m right here.”

“You don’t count, Sokka. Your pretty body couldn’t handle the stuff Toph puts me through.” Zuko said before he could stop himself.

Thankfully, instead of making it awkward, Sokka turned it into a joke. “Aw, Zuko thinks I’m pretty. I’m flattered.”

Zuko blushed, but shoved him over anyway. That ended up with Sokka grabbing Katara’s robes and dragging her down with him, but then Katara grabbed the next closest thing next to her which was Aang, which resulted in Aang catching onto Toph, and in turn, Toph pulled Zuko down with her.

It was a great way to start the morning. Everyone crying on the floor from varying degrees of laughter and pain from landing wrong, but best of all, that wonderful feeling of being surrounded by your best friends.

<><><><><><><><><><>

It was the night before Sozin’s comet was going to happen, and Sokka was trying his best to fall asleep, but he couldn’t.

His next best option was go stargaze for a while to calm down, maybe talk to Yue a little bit. So that’s what he did. Grabbed a blanket and headed out.

As he walked towards his usual stargazing spot, he noticed there was someone else there. Immediately shifted into fighting stance, before realizing that it wasn’t an intruder, but in fact, Zuko.

Sokka made sure to approach from his right side, and sat down a foot away.

“Hey.”

Zuko turned to him, and Sokka saw a few dried tears on his face. “Hi.” His voice was gruff and raspy from not talking for a while, and Sokka found that it was probably the sexist sound on this earth.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Sokka asked him.

Zuko nodded, “I’m scared, Sokka.” His voice was so vulnerable, it made Sokka’s heart ache.

Sokka scooted a little closer, “Because you’ll be having to fight your father?”

“No, because I don’t know if I can resist him and his commands. I’m scared that I’ll let all of you down because he forces me to do something, and then the entire mission will fail because I just stood helpless on the sidelines or even worse, do something to help my father.”

Sokka slowly reached for Zuko’s hand, giving him plenty of time to pull away he if wanted to. He didn’t. “Listen to me. You are strong, you are brave, you’re a survivor. Ozai has obsoletely nothing on you. Want to know why? Because he never loved you.” Zuko flinched at that, but Sokka kept going. “He never loved you, and I think you know that. But you know what you have instead of him? Me. Aang. Toph. Suki. And even in her own way, Katara. We love you more than your actual family could. _I_ love you more than anyone could ever love you.”

Zuko turned slowly to Sokka, staring in disbelief. “You love me?” He said in a small voice.

Sokka suddenly had a pool of dread in his stomach, “I-I mean. We all- Because like- Yes.” He sighed.

Zuko stood up, and Sokka knew this was it. He was going to leave and their friendship would never be restored again. But instead of leaving, he just started pacing up and down.

“Why? How? I-I- there’s no way. No one could love me; I don’t deserve it at all. You’re going to get tired of me within the first week and then you’ll leave me, because that’s what everyone else does. You shouldn’t love me—”

Sokka stood up quickly and stood in Zuko’s pacing path. “Too bad buddy. I love you, and you have to accept that because my feelings aren’t going away anytime soon, in fact, they’ve honestly only gotten stronger these past few weeks.”

Zuko stared at him for so long, all you could hear were a few crickets chirping in the background. Sokka started to think he completely messed up, when Zuko surged forwards and stopped an inch away from Sokka’s lip.

“You mean that?” He asked quietly.

“Yes.” Sokka breathed. And slowly filled in the small gap between them.

It was a wonderful feeling, better than Sokka had ever felt before. He would be happy to do this for the rest of his life.

<><><><><><><><><><>

They returned back to camp with bruised lips, but blissful smiles on their faces. Who cared if the world was ending? They had each other.


End file.
